Demon Hunters
by sorachitsu7
Summary: AU. Where demons are now freely roaming to our world. People who could use flames are the only ones capable to kill the demons that are now trying to make humans go extinct. ADOPTED FROM KAWAIIONNA XD
1. Chapter 1

**do not own katekyo hitman reborn...**

**ADOPTED FROM KAWAIIONNA :D**

**Since I'm still online, I will take this opportunity to publish a story from kawaiionna-san that I adopted because of her unable to continue this awesome story. And yeah, I will borrow her first 2 chapters and then make the story;my way. .**

**Formerly called flame demon hunters .**

**AU.13 years ago in a typical cold evening, an intense light suddenly covers the whole world causing army of demons to suddenly appeared as they all came rushing down from a large black portal appeared at the dark sky just after the light vanished. No one knows what really happened, but a few people recognizes it, a sign that the curse human with demon blood or should I say half demon and a half human child has finally awaken. The only way for the demons to return to hell is to kill him but then when they were about to kill the child, he was already gone.**

**CHAPTER 1: DEMON HUNTERS**

Life will never be the same.

The normal happy and peaceful life that we humans always experience every morning was changed by mornings full of panic. For the past 13 years after the unfortunate incident. People manage to live with the help of the 7 different kinds of flames combined to make a barrier protecting possibly the only area where the people can live without the threat of demons, a certain place in Japan named Namimori.

But the citizens do know that the protection that they are having is not permanent. There will become a time that a powerful demon might successfully destroy the barrier or worst, the human who has the curse demon blood will try to attack them.

So far they have no leads, besides the fact that the only son of the Sawada Family was rumoured to be the cursed one. Though the clue stops there since the said Family died a long time ago, not killed by demons but assassinated by humans who hated the said family.

And so the only solution that they could think of is for the flame wielders to engage into different trainings courtesy by the strongest seven (Arcobaleno) as direct orders from a powerful royal blood family that currently ruling Namimori for them to hunt demons outside the barrier after years of training and hopefully find any survivors. Though their real mission is to find him, the cursed person and kill him for the demon portal to close and possibly for the demons to return to hell.

Young flame wielders are no exceptions. They have no choice but to undergo trainings. Some are still young but they are already adept demon hunters. Those teens with such rank go outside the barrier to begin their missions. It is a race between humans and demons on who will survive and who will be annihilated first.

The places outside the barrier are now different from before.

Dark clouds traps the sunlight and eventually doesn't allow any sunlight reach the ground, fully developed cities and the green and peaceful surrounding are now replaced in ruins and no signs of life evident in every places. Like a ghost town in every horror movies. Hearing the growls of the demons be it a low rank or maybe even a higher rank of demon. No one knows.

These are the places that the demon hunters would go and fulfil their mission.

One of the young adept demon hunter named Yamamoto Takeshi, a 13 year old master swordsman with black and serious brown eyes like a natural born hit man and a rain flame wielder. He's been hunting demons for a month already as he successfully kills any demons that come in his way while he goes on with his journey alone with his mission in his mind.

_I need to fulfil the mission, for the sake of my family waiting for me and for a peaceful future._

That is what he always think of when he feels lonely as it seems like he's walking in a path where it doesn't have an end while currently getting close at the rumoured commanding general demon territory and was passing by a torn looking building only to hear a loud shout as if asking for help coming from the inside.

"NOOOOOOO!"

_There's someone inside!_

The sword master hurriedly run inside the structure only to find a lot of people covered with their own blood recognizing them as the same as him a demon hunter. And then he spotted a woman leaning against a wall with her blood flows outside her large wound in her stomach.

"R-run.. He's t-too power..ful." As the woman died after giving a warning at the teenage swordsman.

"HAHAHAHA!" A dark and murderous voice echoed the entire area which made the sword master to prepare and proceeded with his fighting stance.

"Another stupid and weak demon hunter huh?" A demon suddenly made his entrance just in front of the swordsman with a pair of large goat horns, wide wings like those of the bats while his lower part of his body resembles like a human figure and also his face with only a pair of red piercing eyes and has long sharp fangs.

"Wow it's a lot younger at this time. You human can't beat me, the great Demon Baal, commanding general of the infernal armies." The demon introduced himself while he glared at the teen with his piercing red eyes but becomes amused since he didn't see any signs that the teen was scared or affected by his glare, instead he smiled darkly and muttered words that was unexpected for the demon to hear.

"You'll die demon."

Demon Baal instantly felt turned on, feeling like he will have a good time playing and torturing the teen before killing it.

"You insolent human makes me feel happy!hahahahah!" As the demon prepares himself to attack only to see the teen already at his behind with a katana positioned horizontally.

_Shigure Soen Ryu 8 offensive form: Shinotsuku Ame._

Instantly the demon was surrounded by powerful blue flames with a wave of water suddenly appeared making the demon to collapse as he gasp for air and trying to stand up but fails miserably and looked at the man who attacked him for the last time before his body disappears with the blue flames at the same time.

Yamamato's body suddenly wobbles just after demon Ball vanished and left him with no choice but to rest for a while. It seems that his body is now starting to feel the strain of fighting demons everyday and his lack of rest.

_So tired. _He thought as he close his eyes, letting his tired body to rest and when he was about to drift to his consciousness, he heard a small faint laugh.

This caused him to raise his guard up.

"..haha.."

_There it goes again. A demon? _Thinking that there are no possible survivors because of how ruthless the demon Baal was_,_ his adrenaline rush activates as he starts tracking the area where the faint laugh is located.

Though he also thought that for high ranking demons, they have this pride that they doesn't want share their territory since demons were greedy and only wanted their own to become powerful.

So the swordsman silently went to where the voice is coming from while holding his unsheathed katana to kill the demon instantly. Reaching the end part where there's only a single door, he positioned his sword to his another offensive form as he slowly approached the dark room only illuminated by a light of a single candle but then he stopped to find a little boy with a brown gravity defying hair with an expressive big brown eyes, unexpectedly laughing as he plays with a small demon sky lion.

"I-It tickles- stop! haha!" The small brunet said while holding the small demon sky lion.

Yamamoto was shocked. _How did he survive against that demon, not to mention playing with a demon animal?_

The swordsman didn't move for a while as he continues to stare at the innocent child until the young brunet suddenly looked at the direction where the said teen is standing. The child blinks for three times with a hint of fear in his eyes unsurely on how he will react resulting him to step back for a few steps as his demon sky lion went in front of the child and then it growls angrily while facing the swordsman.

"W-who are you mister?" the little brunet only managed to say.

TBC

**Just a little editing. Hehe.. **

**So how was it? XD I'll be using her first 2 chapters then continue where she left off. Hopefully it was ok. Anyways do not forget to leave a review. :D**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE CHILD THAT THE DEMONS WANTED**

"Who are you mister?"

The little brunet looked at the teen holding a sword as he felt his body starts to tremble in fear.

"P-Please do not kill me." He said with his small and shaky voice.

The teen swordsman lowered his sword and sheathed it with his shoulder now relaxes and releases a loud exhale, maybe he was mistaken after all, he's just a child, an innocent child.

"Are you all right k-"

"Shhhh.." The brunet hushes in a very cute way which made the swordsman wanted to cuddle him.

"Mister, hide now hurry!" He said with his wide brown eyes staring at a certain location like he was sensing someone coming.

Yamamoto hurriedly hide inside the closet, unknown what caused for him to follow the little brunet's command. After a minute there he saw a demon passed by the room where they were located.

"Ushishishi. Hey kid, want to come and play with me?"

The swordsman recognized the demon. Those short blond hair with his bangs that covers his red eyes and a sharp horns. It could only be the one of the 7 deadly sins, Belphegor; the sloth.

"I don't want to mister, leave me alone." The little brunet was not scared, instead he pouted like a little kid and turned his gaze away from the demon like he doesn't care.

"Why you!" Belphegor was so furious as he attempted to grab the brunet by force but before his hands reaches him, an invisible barrier suddenly protected the child making the demon to step back and only watch in amazement.

_So this is the barrier that they were talking about_. Belphegor thought as he smirks and then suddenly burst into laughter.

"Ushishishi! A challenge thrills me kid! I'll come back for you, I promise." He said as a black smoke engulfed the demon and then vanished.

The brunet happily giggled like he was not dealing with a demon as he holds his pet demon and then calls the hiding swordsman.

"Mister you can come out now!"

Yamamoto who was unable to move because of what he saw, he shook's his head and slowly comes out while grinning.

"Okay Okay" He said in a calm and happy voice though inside he was thinking _who this little kid is and what's with the barrier?_

Thinking further of some possibilities about the child as the cursed one but then the chances is low.

_He can't be the cursed human since he's too young, but maybe he has a connection?_

_"_Mister?" The little brunet called his attention again which made him snap out from his thoughts and smiled at the kid.

"Call me Yamamoto-Niichan." He said with a grin as the brunet nodded and then approaches him.

"I'm Tsu-kun Yamamoto niichan!" He said happily.

Now it seems that the brunet already trusted him, he decided to ask him about himself.

Tsu-kun was 5 years old and has been in this room as long as he can remember with a pet lion with him. It was quite unnatural for him to not know that this world is now full of demons and even ignorant that his pet is actually a demon sky lion. And as for the barrier, he doesn't know where it came from, he just know that if there were bad guys/demons that approaches him with a malicious intent, the barrier will automatically activated. And when the sword master asks if he knows some of the bad guys(demons) that he already encounter he said a name which made Yamamoto to freeze from his spot, Satan. The leader and the ruler of hell, Satan; the fallen angel. Yamamoto is sure that the current him can't even touch someone like that demon, only those with sky flames are the only ones to be on par with those S+ class demons.

"Well what did he said to you Tsu-kun?" Yamamoto said in a nice and calm way though inside he can feel the fear for the child's welfare. For him to visit a powerful demon, not to mention Satan himself and left alone in this destroyed world where he can only see demons roaming around.

"He wanted me to come with him but of course I refused, he looked mean but he was also looked like a kind person." He said so innocently as he titled his head to the side.

This statement made Yamamoto curious. _Why Satan wanted little Tsu-kun?_ He thought worriedly as he looks at the brunet and thought of something so that he can protect him.

"Neh, Tsu-kun would you like to come with me? It's lonely in here alone" He said as he smiled sincerely. Little Tsu-kun at first hesitated, since he doesn't know if the teen in front of him will not hurt him as he looks at his demon pet like he was asking for permission.

"Natsu what do you think?" He asked his demon pet only to nod and so he decided.

"Okay niichan I'm coming with you!" He said smiling as he held the swordsman's right hand and giggled.

"Let's go?" Yamamoto smiles and looked at his new companion in his journey as the little brunet nods cheerfully.

The two were already far away from the building, Tsu-kun asked the teen.

"Neh niichan? Where are we going? "

Yamamoto stopped walking. Well he originally planned to hunt more demons but since he found Tsu-kun well maybe he will return to Namimori for now.

"To my hometown, where a lot of nice people are in there living peacefully. And maybe your family is there too." He said at the brunet which made him brightly smiles.

"Really! Then let's hurry niichan!" The brunet walks faster than before, looking excited and Yamamoto only followed the child's lead. It's been a while since he was last walking with a human with him, which made him happy in some way and relieved.

After an hour walking endlessly on empty and gray fields, little Tsu-kun lazily sits on the spot as he wiped some of his sweat on his forehead.

The young sword master already accustomed on travelling as far as he could by foot so he could still continue to proceed to their journey but since the little brunet looked tired, he decided to camp somewhere safe at the said area for a while.

Yamamoto by now was done in setting up their temporary camp when he heard something.

"Grooowwllll..."

The young sword master hurriedly unsheathed his sword since it might have been a demon or hell entity only to see Tsu-kun blushing while holding his tummy.

"Don't tell me." Yamamoto lowered his guard down as he heard another growl came from the little brunet.

"Hungry?" The little brunet smiled sheepishly which made the young sword master to laugh wholeheartedly before offering some foods for the young brunet.

* * *

A new day has come but the thick dark clouds was still there, covering the bright blue sky as the young sword master looks up and wonder when will he be able to see the sky without the thick and dark clouds.

"What are you thinking Yamamoto- niichan?"

Yamamoto surprised to hear the little brunet suddenly spoke behind him but then he didn't made it obvious and greeted him.

"Nothing important Tsu-kun." He said as he ruffled the little brunet's brown fluffy hair. "Let's go?"

"Uhn!"

After they're finished packing their things they were now about to leave the area but before they could, Yamamoto heard a growl once again, but this time it's longer and it felt different. The temperature of the surrounding dropped as the cold wind blows became hard.

_A demon._

"Tsu-kun stay behind me." He said as he unsheathed his sword and waited until the demon finally reaches them.

"Hunter give boy that back to me!" The demon who has an appearance of a horse on the lower part and a lion in his upper body with still a noticeable horn as a sign that he is a demon said as he growls angrily with his red eyes sparkling as if he wanted to devour the swordsman.

Natsu, the demon sky lion pet growls at the demon, escaping from the brunets grasp and headed straights towards the demon only trying to talk with him only for the poor sky lion to be burned alive by the dark flames of the low ranking demon. Tsu-kun who saw the scene so clearly let out a horrifying yell making the demon to laugh hard and Yamamoto to become so pissed.

"What did you just do?" Yamamoto said seriously as he saw the brunet now crying while the ashes of the sky lion scattered through the air.

The sword master ignited his rain flames to his sword and was about to finish the demon when the lowly ranked demon now covered in sky flames.

_What?_

Yamamoto was surprised. Now where did that flame came from, that is what he wanted to ask until he saw the little brunet already has a sky flame ignited on both his hands and on his forehead with his eyes were changed from a warm brown color into a piercing amber eyed color. When the demon died after he was surrounded by sky flame, the brunet's flames also extinguished and loss his consciousness after fortunately catches by Yamamoto.

_Just who is this little boy? _Yamamoto questioned to himself while carrying the unconscious little Tsu-kun with his trace of tears still evident in his cheeks.

And the 2nd chapter done...

until next month! XD *yawns* so sleepy.

Ciao!

Oh! and do not forget to review? .


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: JUST A LITTLE VISIT

"Why?" A 13 year old brunet in his school uniform muttered with his cold voice, standing between a two lying bodies covered in blood looking already dead cold.

It was his parents, died trying to protect him against a three merciless assassins who broke inside their home.

He stares blankly, not minding the three laughing assassins and the fact that their house is now burning as it was getting worse any minute.

"We are doing a big favour for the whole world and to you and your family cursed child." The tallest assassin said confidently, like killing his loving family is not a problem at all.

He was numb, not feeling any emotions at all and his mind could only think of one question.

"Why?"

The brunet continued muttering the same word every time. The question that seems to have no ending.

Why was his family treated so badly?

Was it because of the rumour? That he was born cursed in this world? It doesn't make any sense for him.

The cursed one. A child; half human and half demon blood.

A legend says that when a child is born with a demon blood, the moon passes by between the earth and the sun covering the sun resulting to a false night during the day known as the solar eclipse. And the darker the eclipse is, the more powerful the demon child is.

Coincidentally he was born during a total solar eclipse where the sun was completely covered by the moon, lasted for 5minutes. During that time, a lot of people were informed about him, being born while the total eclipse is happening. And because of that they were now being avoided, like they have this some kind of infectious disease.

They were isolated.

But the happy family didn't care and just continue to live with their not so normal life.

But even so they hope that the rumours about their son will slowly forgotten, for the sake of their child.

But the wish they wanted to never came.

And now his family is now broken.

He was angry to those killers. But he was angry to himself the most.

If only he was not born during that solar eclipse.

Or if he was not born to this world, then his gentle and loving parents would still be alive, living a peaceful and happy life with their son but not a cursed one.

For the last time he stare at those killers with his cold and dull brown eyes, not noticing his tears turned into blood and then, his eye colour shifted into bloody red colour.

And then, for a moment, he felt like someone else was controlling him as if he was helping him to get revenge to his parents so he didn't mind anyway.

"Let's die, all together." The brunet laughed wickedly as the ground started to shake violently, not noticing a black portal just above the brunet suddenly appeared at the dark sky as a very strong light engulfed the surroundings and then lot of demons came rushing out.

"My son, you're awake now, I see." A very calm but terrifying voice echoes inside his mind.

In an instant the brunet snapped out returning to his own self. He kept hearing the voice inside his mind, calling him to come with him. He refused but it kept talking as it laughs mischievously.

The brunet still crying as he grasps his head because of a sharp pain he was feeling but then he felt someone touched his head as his pain magically fades away and heard a soft and lovely voice.

"Dear, I'll be giving you this blue pearl necklace; it will protect you so always wear it." A blue eyed woman with a long dark green hair smiled at the teen making him nodded in understanding.

"And remember; do not remove it no matter what."

It made him curious, but before he could even ask the lady his vision suddenly fades away the moment she, the unknown woman hangs the said necklace at the teen's neck.

_Wait._

_I have still a lot of questions._

_So please.. _

_Don't leave just yet._

"WAIITT!"

"TSU-KUN WAKE UP!"

Tsu-kun woke up, breathing heavily with his tears now dried up.

It's been 2 days since his sky lion pet demon Natsu died and the little child is slowly getting used to it with the help of the young sword master.

"Yamamoto-niichan!" The boy suddenly hugged him, making Yamamoto to worry.

"I-I was scared." He said and continued crying out loud as the swordsman caressed little Tsu-kun's fluffy brown hair to calm him down.

"It's going to be alright. It's just a dream." Yamamoto only managed to say. He felt very worried at the child like he was traumatized by something but whenever he asks the poor child he would always answer the same.

He doesn't know.

And hopefully, he doesn't remember anymore.

After little Tsu-kun calms down, he starts telling stories about his dream but it was not understood due to his imagination adding unnecessary details, as the young brunet began forgetting his nightmare unconsciously.

The two were currently resting inside a shelter of an unknown tomb in which the little brunet wasn't aware yet until he saw a tombstone just beside him, reading the word carved in it; rest in peace. Upon realizing it, he suddenly stands up and ran as he hides at the swordsman's back.

"Haha. Tsu-kun there's nothing to be afraid of." Yamamoto laughed whole heartedly which he doesn't do for how many years now. Little Tsu-kun pouts as he stares at his nii-chan making fun of him.

"I-I'm not scared!" He said and sniffs.

After an hour, both of them felt a very powerful presence coming towards them not so far away from their distance. Yamamoto couldn't move for the first time as he was frozen because of the enormous aura.

_Must be a rank s+ demon._

He was about to look at the little brunet when the one he was looking for suddenly spoke, surprising him.

"Nii-chan please stay here, he's just visiting me."The child said with his calm expression while looking at the direction where the aura is coming from.

"I'll be back, I promise."Tsu-kun smiled before running away leaving Yamamoto behind.

Yamamoto followed him secretly, trying his best to calm himself and concentrate to conceal his presence, unknown to him that his other fellow demon hunters near the cemetery also acted the same as him.

Tsu-kun was panting hard but still kept on running. Well, he needed to go far as the swordsman as possible before his visitor would caught him. Luckily he found a wide and empty area field, a perfect place where he could meet his visitor that is coincidentally arrived just in time.

A very dark smoke manifested in front of him as it slowly forms into a human form. A blond man, with his hair defying gravity just like little Tsu-kun, though he has a blolnd one. He appeared mysteriously from those black smoke formed to a shape of a human. His eyes were coloured bloody red, wearing a black suit and a long dark cloak.

"Long time no see Tsu-kun." The s+ rank demon went closer at the frowning brunet."Did you miss me?" He said, smiling so innocently.

"Satan-san, go away! I don't want to come with you. You're bad!" Tsu-kun crossed both of his arms, puffing his cheeks.

It made the demon chuckle."Oi Tsu-kun, didn't I always told you to call me Giotto and not that lame name." He sighs and continued.

"And besides I'm you-"

But then Satan or Giotto words were interrupted when he felt 1 faint presence coming towards their situation made Satan the famous fallen angel to bursts into a maniacal laugh.

Tsu-kun felt it too. The faint presence of his Yamamoto- niichan which made him worry. He doesn't want the young teen who is so nice to him to get hurt by the man who was just visiting him especially he knows that he was not just a normal person but a powerful and fearful one, Satan.

"Sat-, hmm Giotto-san please don't hurt them." The brunet for the first time asked at the demon which made the ruler of the demon world to look at Tsu-kun amused.

_Looks like I can entertain myself for today._

"Hmm. It depends Tsu-kun upon my mood." The blond demon said, smiling. But Tsu-kun didn't buy the smile knowing the ability of Giotto to deceive naturally. He stared at the demon ruler, observing him.

"Whats with that look Tsu-kun?" The laughing demon was about to touch the small rosy cheeks of the brunet when he heard a sudden yell.

"Don't touch him!" Yamamoto yelled, not sure in his action well because the man looks like a normal person and a harmless one though it bother his instinct on why he felt the need to save the child from this man.

"Ah- finally decided to leave his hiding place."Giotto said cheerfully making him excited as he unconsciously released an incredible amount of his dark aura, rendering the swordsman, the demons near the area and the other flame demon hunters approaching to stop moving, all of them except Tsu-kun. A strong and dark aura filled the area with sadness, regret anger and a terrifying feeling.

_This? Dont tell me.._ Yamamoto surprised at the strong and awful aura lingering on the wide empty field, thought of the strong possibility that the one he's facing with is not just some demon but the ruler itself, the fallen angel Satan.

Giotto noticed Tsu-kun not affected with his aura not like the others and made him really proud, now unable to stop the thing he wanted to do, he hugged the little brunet successfully without the barrier that protects the child. This made Tsu-kun realize something and that is, Satan doesn't have any bad intention for him just like his demon pet Natsu.

"Aww.. Tsu-kun, that's why I liked you very much." Still hugging the little boy and whispered something that little Tsu-kun didn't heard. "So proud for you, my son."

While Giotto is hugging the little brunet, Yamamoto took it as an opportunity for his initial sneak attack against the enemy, igniting his blue flames around his 1 long and his 3 short handle swords making the blades to increase its damage. When the young demon hunter was about to strike the defenceless back of the blond haired ruler of hell he felt a sudden dull pain all over then escalates into a severe sharp pain just after he heard a snapping of fingers coming from Satan.

"You're messing with a wrong fallen angel young one." As he snap his finger once again, the swordsman's body suddenly had a lot of deep slash all over his body, rendering him unconscious and barely breathing.

Tsu-kun's eyes widened as he felt a sudden sharp pain at his head just by seeing his onii-chan lying unconscious and now covered with his own blood.

A familiar and unpleasant feeling was felt by the little brunet but didn't mind it since right now he needed to see and help his unconscious onii-chan.

Giotto, grinning much darker than before went near the young child. Now, he can already feel the presence of the two hunters with their own attacking position but Giotto ignored them because he was focused of little Tsu-kun as of this moment.

"It's not my fault, he was about to kill me." The demon ruler pouts and hugged at the back of the little one as he positions his lips at his right ear. "Tsu-kun, actually there is another way to save your dying onii-chan."

Just by those words, Tsu-kun immediately faced the Demon smiling at him as the demon points the blue pearl, hanging on his neck.

"That pearl will heal him immediately, but it can be only used once." The demon pointed out._ And your protection against those mischievous demons will vanish._

"But the onee-san in my dream said that I shouldn't remove it no matter what." Tsu-kun unsure if he's going to believe at the demon ruler or not though he can feel that the statement Giotto said has no signs of any lies.

"Well it's your choice Tsu-kun." Giotto let go of the little brunet as he happily hums and waited.

"So what's your decision Tsu-kun?" He leans down and stares at the boy's expression that is now full of resolve. He didn't replied at him as he held his necklace for the last time and then hurriedly remove it from him and placed the necklace at the unconscious swordsman in his neck only to feel his whole body to ache just after.

Giotto was very happy.

Finally, after 13 years of waiting.

He can be with his son again.

As he watches young Tsu-kun crying in pain while he curls himself, clenching his fists while positioning himself just to stop the pain he's feeling. Slowly, his petite body was covered by a dark smoke.

"Now it's time to wake up." The demon ruler with his very strong and commanding voice now echoed throughout the area as the smoke is slowly fading away, only to see the former small child figure replaced by a 13 year old boy, same appearance with the 5 year old Tsu-kun though he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a vest and a dark pants. His eyes were closed as he collapse in both of his knees.

_The only demon child to experience his time to freeze for a very long time._ Demon Satan thought to himself as he approached the brunet.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Upon calling his name, the brunet slowly opened his eyes, revealing a pair of bloody red irises.

"W-Who are you?" He said with his raspy voice.


End file.
